Dicing Information
'Dicing Guide!' The ultimate guide to understand dicing! The Dice When you right click a dice bag you get the following options: http://img854.imageshack.us/img854/9516/110718152744.png '' ''Pick choose dice and you get the follow options:'http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/848/110718153215.png http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/730/110718153245.png Once you pick the dice you want it will show up as a bag with colored dice. All the dice look different from each other in the inventory and when rolled. 'Dice (6-Sides)'http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/28/110718153837.png '''Dice (2, 6-sides ; Wager match in runescape) http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/7405/110718154125.png Dice (4-sides) http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/2943/110718154133.png Dice (8-sides) http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/3271/110718154139.png Dice (10-sides) http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/4811/110718154150.png Dice (12-sides)'http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/8902/110718154155.png '''Die (20-sides)'http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/4930/110718154201.png 'Dice (up to 100) Percentile'http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/7691/110718154206.png The Odds/Types of Games The most common dice dice out there is the 52x2 to 60x2. What this mean is the host rolls the dice. If the dice roll over a 52, you win double your bet. A 52 would be a re- roll and any 51 or under means you lose your bet. To start dicing, trade the person who is hosting the clan or a general in the clan. Trade them your bet and make sure he understands you are betting. After they accept they might say: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/6056/110718154723.png '''They roll: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/9937/110718154833.png In this case the player would have won 500k. A loss: http://img62.imageshack.us/img62/6717/110718160402.png In this case the player has lost 500k. Dice Dueling Dice dueling is between two people. They each join 1 clan chat and roll the dice together three times. It is a quite simple game. The person with the highest percentage rolled 3 times wins. For example if I rolled 20% and my opposition rolled 90% he has won that game. The score is 0:1. Then we roll again and we both roll 20%. The score is then 1:2. Finally we both roll again and I roll 98% and he rolls 99%. The score is 1:3 meaning he has reached 3 first being the winner! To start a dice duel just ask around if anyone would like to dice duel (DD). Then find a reasonable bet and start rolling. Then at the end the loser will pay the winner. If possible find a legit middleman which could be a moderator or a trusted clan member to hold the money for both players. Make sure they are trusted by asking around! Then at the end they will give the money to the winner. Legit or Scam? Now dicing is fun but what happens when you are scammed? There are people out there who might scam you by taking your money or not paying up. When dice dueling with someone, make sure they are trusted and you know them or make sure they are in a big clan and a high rank in that clan. Most clans will be on the forums. Make sure you check the forum clan section to find out what clans are out there and legit. To choose a clan refer to the forums, or go somewhere that you trust. Dice with the owner of the clan or people who are high ranks. Dice at your own risks and be careful! If you are scammed, dont forget to video or take lots of pictures of the dicing game and report the person on the forums. Good luck with your dicing careers! Category:Dicing guide